Halo
by rubberducky2010
Summary: Face tells Sosa the story of how Murdock became his guardian angel.


This is my second attempt at A-Team fanfiction. This is a different kind of story, more syrupy and sweet. (Take your Dramamine!) I don't write too many of these. I think I do better at comedies. Let me know if you like it, good or bad. I promise I won't cry...too much. :) I also don't know why Sosa is in this one particular story, but...heck, why not?

Murdock and the gang don't belong to me, but if they did...that van would be rockin'. wink

Halo

(Told from Face's POV)

Face was sitting by Murdock's bedside. Murdock had been out of the ICU for a few hours now, but was showing little sign of waking up. Charissa Sosa was sitting on the opposite side of Murdock's hospital bed, listening to Face's story.

"So, I am like crawling across the dunes, trying not to get my ass shot off and I've got dirt in my hair and sand in my teeth and I am just about to give up. The insurgents are bombing crap right and left and getting closer and I can't see BA or Hannibal anywhere."

"How did you lose them?"

"BA was trying to hot wire an old jeep. Hannibal was in the ammo bunker and I turned and saw about 8 dudes running towards our location. Hannibal peeks outside and tells me to take off and meet at our secret location."

"Yeah?"

"But I don't know where the secret location is."

"Why?"

"Murdock had the map."

"Where was Murdock?"

"That's it, I don't know. He was with me and then there was all this gunfire and explosions and we can't find him. Hannibal figured he was laying low someplace waiting for the all-clear sign. It was right after that, Hannibal and BA went into the building and it blew up."

"The building blew up with them in it?"

"That's what I thought. I didn't know what to do, the 8 dudes turned when they spotted me."

"What did you do? 

"I ran like hell! I wanted to check on BA and Hannibal, but I figured it was just me left. So, I just ran. I ran across the hills, to the desert and towards the dunes. I guess I sat there for like hours, I could hear the bad guys getting closer."

Sosa was leaning in the chair.

"And?"

"And then, I hear it, the most beautiful sound in the world. I see a helicopter in the distance and it's headed right towards my position. I hope it's the good guys, but I can't see anything and I can't wave my arms around to signal it. I was afraid if it was the bad guys, I'd get my arm shot off."

"Then what?"

"The baddies were getting closer and someone fired a shot and it ricocheted off the rock next to me. A piece of rock shrapnel hit me right above the eye. Blood starts pouring down my face, I can't see anything. Next thing you know, there's gunfire, the baddies start falling right and left, one guy falls on me! I look up and saw the most awesome thing..."

Charissa leaned in closer, wrapped up in the story.

"What was it?" 

"Murdock."

"Murdock?"

"Yeah. He's like leaning out of this little helicopter, his hand reaching towards me and I look above his head, it's like...like he's got this halo above him ya know? I know, it sounds stupid, but it's there, like...I know it's the rotor blade, but it's spinning and it makes this halo over his head and he's got this really big, great smile on his face and he's reaching down to me...like some kind of angel that's gonna take me away and he did."

Face's face reddened and he rolled his eyes.

"Too much Catholic school as a kid, I guess."

Charissa reached across Murdock to grasp Face's hand which he had on Murdock's chest.

"No, I think that's wonderful."

"But that wasn't all. Murdock pulled me up to stand on the skid and I looked in the cockpit, Hannibal is inside, blood running down his chin, chomping on his cigar and BA is on the other side, gun in his hand standing on the other skid. Then, Murdock puts his arm around my middle and starts to take off. "I gotcha Facey, I ain't gonna let nuthin' happen to ya." he says. Then, he tilts the copter so the blade deflects the bullets and we start flying away towards home. And there's Murdock the whole way, he's got that one arm around me in such a tight grip and he kept saying "gotcha Facey".

Face looked over at his fallen friend, his eyes reddened. He sniffed.

"That's sweet. He's a really good guy."

"The best."

Face patted the mattress and made a move to leave the room with Sosa when he looked over at the bed.

Murdock began to stir, pain etched on his face.

Face walked over, leaned over Murdock, gripping his hand and whispered in his ear...

"I gotcha, buddy. I gotcha."

The End.

Bleh, I think I got cavities! :)


End file.
